RID2: Spiritual Guidance
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 17: Minerva is having trouble adapting to the Autobot way of life, so an old freind of Prime's steps in to help...


  
**Episode 17  
Spiritual Guidance  
**  
Minerva watched the three femmes from afar. Aidia could tell she was nervous, to say the least. Her small form nervously brushed her light red face with the red and white hand, and stayed on the whirr chrome of her helmet. Minerva was mostly red, but her arms, legs and upper torso were the same soft white as her helmet. On her back lay the front of the car she transformed to, and on her lower legs was the rear, with the middle scrunched in between. Her transformation was simple, but the emotions that had begun to define her were complex.  
Minerva was having a difficult time making friends. She only allowed Aidia and T-Ai close to her. That was due to the very reason she existed. She had been a human, once, but a fatal accident had left the Autobots with no choice but to rebuild her. She had not been happy with that.  
Aidia stepped towards Minerva, who was still oblivious to the other femmes presence. She called softly. Minerva jumped, and whirled.  
Oh... hi, Aidia. She said advertantly.  
Did you want to talk to them? Aidia asked, pointing at where Recoil, Red Alert and Chroma stood chatting and gossiping.  
No, no... Minerva lied. I was-   
Yes you do. Aidia smiled. Come on, dont be shy! She continued, giving her gentle push toward the group.  
Minerva gulped, and walked forward. Immediately, the three stopped talking.  
She said, unable to get anything else out due to her embarrassment.  
Chromia sensed her plight, and stepped forward. Hi Minerva, how are you?   
Minerva sighed, happy to be rid of the burden of speaking first. What- what are you guys doing?   
Recoil spoke up. re planning to hit downtown tonight.   
Minerva asked worriedly.   
Chromia chuckled. She means go downtown. What else is there to do on a Saturday night, eh?   
Minerva didnt have a good answer.  
Would you like to come with us? Recoil offered. You and Aidia?   
Hold on. Red Alert interrupted. m not so sure-   
Of course they would. Chromia stepped in front of the police-robot. t you?   
Minerva said shyly. I, I'd like that.   
Behind her, Aidia winked at Chromia. Chromia winked back.  
  
An Ambulance, a police car, a small red sports car, a motorcycle and a helicopter cruised downtown, raising a couple of eyebrows, but not gaining any real attention.  
What if someone sees us? Minerva asked.  
Pay it no mind. Red Alert answered.  
Dont be such a worrier! Recoil added. The humans here got used to us a while ago.   
About the same time you two got drunk downtown. Aidia added.  
Recoil protested. Chromia laughed. Ahh, that was the night... That's when I really got to know X-Brawn...   
Minerva asked Drunk and downtown?   
This caused a burst a laughter from everyone except Chromia, who's blue shine turned bright red for a moment. The motorcycle answered. No, before that. I'll have you know he took me on a very nice date.  
What about you Red Alert? Aidia asked. ve never told us about how you and Prowl met.   
It was on Cybertron. The police car sighed. Oh, that was a night. You ever been overlooking Iacon Harbor night? Its so beautiful... He put his arm around me, told me he loved me... That as the most wonderful night of my life... Then of course, he had to run off and leave Cybertron without telling me. It took me forever to track him down.   
d he leave you? Minerva asked innocently.  
To come back and save your kind. Red Alert answered, not unkindly. He didnt even call me...   
Recoil chuckled. At least hes nice enough to take you out on a date once in a while.   
What's that mean? Minerva asked. Who's-   
Well, she's being trying to get a date with Side Burn for what? Three months now?   
Yeah, I.. Wait a sec! HEY!  
Again there was a second round of laughter as the squadron of vehicles continued to the noisy and well lighted central park.  
  
s kinda nice out here. Minerva sighed happily.   
Aidia smiled, leaning back on her arms.  
X-Brawn and I like to come out here and just sit. Chromia said softly. And snuggle...   
I think you're doing more then snuggling. Recoil teased.  
  
The five female robots sat out on a cliff overlooking the townscape. Minerva watched the flickering lights happily, creating a stark contrast against the black sky overhead. As the girls talked, Minerva leaned back and gazed up at the moon and smiled. Maybe she would find a way to fit in yet...  
  
What are they doing? Skyfire demanded. Spying or something?  
Windsheer answered, peering through his trinoculars.  
I mean, what's the point of just sitting there?  
  
Maybe theyre conjuring up plans to bring Cryotek to his knees...   
  
Umm... Windsheer?  
  
What are you doing?  
  
  
Man... those femmes are HOT!  
I should have guessed as much.   
  
Hey, girls?  
Recoil glanced at Minerva.  
I- I want to thank you.   
For what? Chromia asked.  
For, just being nice to me.   
t mention it. Chromia smiled, putting her arm around Minerva. re one of us now.   
Minerva asked hopefully.  
Recoil confirmed.  
We wouldnt have it any other way. Aidia interjected.  
Thanks girls. Minerva sighed, not noticing Red Alert's silence. Chromia, however did.  
What's wrong Red Alert?   
I think we have unwanted company...   
  
Ready Skyfire? Windsheer called.  
On three! Skyfire yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
Minerva screamed in terror as the ground suddenly exploded around her. Cackling wildly two jets screamed out of the sky, bright red lasers impacting the ground where the femmes were sitting.  
Red Alert and Recoil were on their feet, weapons drawn in an instant. Aidia grabbed Minerva and pulled her out of the way, to shelter under a tree. Stay here! Aidia ordered. Call for help, quickly!  
Minerva asked in terrified confusion. I-   
Use your com! Aidia called back, before turning back to the battle.  
What com? Minerva asked helplessly as her friend abandoned her.  
  
Chromia took careful aim, her sights set on Windsheer, who was circling overhead. She didnt realize the ground was shaking until a massive three headed cerebrus erupted from the ground under her. Chromia cried out as she was thrown backwards. Bruticus, who hadnt realized there was anyone there, whirled, all six of his red eyes focusing in on the femme.  
Lu- Lu- Lunch time! he cackled, and snarling, attacked her. Chromia swiftly brought her foot up into his middle head, hard.  
Not this girl! She answered, leaping to her feet and opening fire.  
  
Aidia kept firing at Skyfire as he made another pass. Behind her, the ground opened up, and an almost invisible black insect came out. She heard Defiles hiss and turned as he brandished his steel claws and went straight for her leg.  
  
Minerva watched the battle in horror. Skyfire was wrestling Recoil to the ground, and Red Alert was taking shots at Windsheer from a distance. Aidia was on the ground because Defile had a firm grip on her leg, and would not let go. Chromia was the only one who seemed to be doing rather well, having the time of her life beating up on poor Bruticus, who was desperately trying to get away.  
That's when cackling cry interrupted the battle.  
Minerva moaned in horror as a giant black shadow blotted out the dim light of the moon for an instant. Terrorwing screeched again, and then split into his two separate halves. The cat-like half charged straight towards Chromia. Chromia whirled as it kept charging, straight through her, sending her flying.  
The birdlike half of Terrorwing turned its attention toward Minervas cowering form in front of him.  
Well, what's this? He hissed.  
Go away! Minerva cried helplessly.  
  
Ahh, scared are you? Terrorwing cackled. You should be.  
Minerva curled herself into the smallest ball possible. Terrorwing laughed again at her helplessness. How amusing. He chuckled, and opened his mouth to annihilate her.  
Terrorwing whirled as five shots hit his head. Aidia, who had somehow gotten Defile off of her stood alone, her weapon in her hand.  
Terrorwing roared, and pounced on her. Aidia tried to get away, but was snatched up in Terrorwings jaws.  
Minerva watched in horror as Terrorwings beak smashed down on her. Aidia screamed in pain as his razor steel teeth cut deep into her circuitry. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Minerva saw Aidia gun lying on the ground. Minerva ran over and grabbed it.  
Shoot it! Minerva heard Red Alerts voice call faintly. Shoot him and hell let go!  
Minerva aimed, but could not bring herself to fire.  
Shoot it! Red Alert yelled again.  
Minerva trembled. All she had to do was pull the trigger, all she had to do was fire once. But something stopped her. She saw Terrorwings cold red visor staring at her. Go ahead, I dare you! They seemed to taunt. Shoot me!  
Minerva couldnt do it.  
SHOOT HIM! Red Alert called again, but was interrupted as Windsheer tackled her.  
Suddenly Terrorwings lower half was staring down at her. Minerva looked up in horror. Go on! It taunted. Shoot! Do the thing you hate most! Become what you fear!  
Every terrible incident she had ever experienced with the transformers quickly came to mind. From the first attack on her car all those years ago, to the moments just before her human life had ended. Minerva could not do it. She fell to her knees, and the gun clattered to the ground.  
Aidia looked down at her helplessly from Terrorwings beak. She tried to say something but couldn't.  
Both halves of Terrorwing smiled.  
It was at that moment the calvary arrived. Optimus Prime, Elita 1, Railracer and the Brothers charged out of an opened portal and opened fire. Terrorwing dropped Aidia to the ground and turned to fight, only to find Railracers weapons exploding all around him. Skyfire and Windsheer yelped, and took to the sky as the brothers opened fire. Defile disappeared, and Bruticus made himself scarce quickly. Seeing he now had no backup, and a heard of angry Autobots after him, Terrorwing combined, and took to the sky, giving one more parting glance at Minerva.  
Minerva somehow managed to crawl over to Aidias limp body. I'm so sorry... She said weakly, and began to cry.  
  
What were you thinking? Red Alert growled, grabbing Minerva roughly. You had the gun, why didnt you fire?  
Lay off Red Alert. Chromia ordered.  
Red Alert whirled on Chromia. YOU lay off! Aidia may die because of her! She pointed at Minerva, who could only hang her head.  
Why didnt you shoot? Red Alert demanded again.  
I- I... Minerva stammered, but no words could come out.  
Look girl, Recoil said angrily, You may have cost Aidia her life! Why didn t you shoot?  
I couldnt- I just couldn Minerva began to cry again.  
ll never be an Autobot. Red Alert hissed, then stomped out. Recoil glared at her, then quickly rushed out as well.  
Chromia stayed to stare at Minerva, who was sobbing pitifully. She gently sat down by Minerva and put her arm around her.   
I'm so sorry, Im so sorry... Minerva sobbed again and again.  
It's not your fault. Chromia said gently. You- I could tell- I understand Minerva. Its ok.  
Minerva put her face in Chromias shoulder. No, its not. Ill- Ill never fit in now. You- you all hate me...   
Chromia said gently. I dont, and Aidia won't either.  
But- but-  
Don't worry. Chromia hugged Minerva gently. It will all be ok...  
  
  
What is it T-Ai? Optimus asked, turning from his conversation with Elita to face the hologram.  
We have a ship approaching.  
A ship? Elita asked.  
Yes Its Autobot, and its from Cybertron.  
But the next shipments not due for another week.  
I know, and its insisting that it be granted landing.   
Optimus turned. Very well. Get it to the main hanger. Well see who our visitor is.  
  
Minerva walked slowly towards the med bay. Chromia had told her to go and visit Aidia, and Minerva was nervous. What would she say? Would she be angry? Would she be able to speak at all?  
She walked past the massive main hanger, barley noticing it until the door opened with a woosh . She turned, and stared as a large form came out.  
A- A Predicon! She cried suddenly backing into the wall.  
In front of her stood a technorganic ape. A BIG Technorganic ape. Its ape hands were shelled in golden armor, which covered the rest of its body. Its bare chest was covered with small panels, and leaned forward as it walked. It looked at her with deep, sunken eyes, and smiled, showing sharp teeth.  
Why, my child, Im no Predicon. It said gently, beginning to walk toward her.  
There was something about the way he talked, something that calmed Minervas fear. You, youre not?  
No child. In fact, unless Im mistaken, youre the one Ive come to see.  
M- Me? Minerva stammered.  
Yes, child. Let me get a good look at you. My eyes are not what they used to be. His hand came p, and gently took hold of her chin. The deep brown eyes studied her red face, which was growing darker by the minute. Minerva squirmed a little, very nervous. The large ape let go.  
You are Minerva, are you not?  
Ye- Yes! Minerva stammered, now just a little frightened and confused.  
The ape nodded. Then we shall be getting to know each other very well.  
We will? Minerva asked helplessly.  
The ape nodded.  
By Primus! Minerva and the ape both turned to face Optimus Prime, from who the exclamation had come. Elita stepped forward, and gasped in surprise.  
The ape stood up on his hind legs. Prime! Its good to see you!   
Optimus Prime came forward, and in a rare show of emotion, hugged the ape tightly. Primal, its good to see you old man!  
Primal returned the hug, his massive, thick arms coming around Prime. It is good to see you to, my friend. And, is that Elita One?  
Elita blushed softly. Hello Primal.  
You are looking more beautiful then ever, my girl. Primal said, also hugging Elita. Elita turned crimson, and returned the hug. I'm glad to see you too!  
What brings you out here, old man? Prime asked.  
m not nearly so old as you think I am. Primal countered, and then, as an afterthought, added   
You know I hate that Old Man. Prime laughed.  
You knock off with the Old Man business, and Ill stop calling you Kid. Primal laughed good-naturedly.  
Prime laughed, another rare occurrence. But, what are you doing here?  
I need to talk to you. Primal said, instantly turning serious. It is about her. He motioned at Minerva, who had stood shocked and silent through the whole conversation.  
Prime asked.  
Yes. But first, where is young Aidia?  
Minerva stepped forward. She's hurt... badly. She said softly.  
Is that so? Primal asked. Well then, I shall go see her.  
  
Aidia was a mess, to say the least. Her robotic was shredded in along a ring where Terrorwings steel teeth had ripped through her. Her soft, off-white head lay back upon a medical bed, the eyes darkened due to an extended off-line state.  
Minerva could have cried, again. Primal took brief notice of her, then turned to Aidia.  
Poor child. He said softly. Who did this?  
Terrorwing, sir. Minerva said timidly.   
That's enough. I'll see what I can do.  
The massive ape closed his eyes, and held his massive hands out over Aidias unmoving form. For several seconds, nothing seemed to happen, but then a bright light slowly began to envelop both ape and bot. Minerva gasped and stepped backwards, bumping into Optimus Prime. She looked up at him in horror. What's going on? She cried.  
Primal is healing her. Optimus answered, placing his hands on Minervas shoulders.   
The light peaked at a bright blue color, then it began to fade. Again the two forms were visible. Primal stepped back and smiled.  
Aidia was completely repaired.  
Minerva gasped and ran foreword, just as Aidia opened her eyes and groaned. What happened? Aidia asked in confusion.   
You're ok! Minerva cried, throwing her arms around Aidia. A little startled, Aidia returned the hug.  
What happened? Aidia asked again. How did- She stopped again as she saw the ape looking down at her. She yelled happily, pushing Minerva aside so that she too could embrace the monkey-bot.  
Hello, my child. Primal said softly, drawing her close.  
You know him? Minerva asked.  
Know him? Aidia turned. Why, he's only the closest thing I have to a father!  
Your- father?  
No, not her father, but like one. Primal said softly. Aidia and I go way back. But come now, all will become clear in time.  
Primal let go of Aidia. Now, get your rest child.  
But Primal! Aidia protested. Primal held one massive pink finger to his lips.   
Quiet child. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. But now, I must talk to who I came here for.  
Aidia asked.  
Minerva remained silent as Primal turned to stare at her.  
  
Minerva stood silently inside the main exit hub of Autobot HQ, wringing her hands nervously. Primal was, as he put it, Having a few word with Prime and Elita first. Minerva was not sure which made her more nervous, the fact that he was talking to them (no doubt about her) or the fact that he was taking so long.  
When he did finally appear, it was almost like magic. She did not see or hear him coming until he was right behind her.  
Why are you so nervous child? He asked in surprise when she jumped at the sound of his voice.  
Sorry, I just-  
Primal shook his head. Do not apologize, you've done nothing wrong.  
Sorry but I-  
You're doing it again. Primal said gently.  
Doing what?  
  
Minerva flushed a deeper red.  
Primal chuckled heartily. Enough of this, come with me.  
Where will you take me?  
You shall see child, you shall see.  
  
Minerva and Primal walked along the fields slowly. Primal had commanded T-Ai to take them to a place where they could find Peace and solitude as he had put it. Minerva was alongside him, unsure and worried. The old ape was quiet, and in his eyes there was always a far away look. For the past hour he had been talking to her about things that didn't seem related to anything else- about Cybertron, the culture, the people.  
Minerva listened out of respect only. She didn't know about Cybertron, and frankly, she didn't really care.  
But Primal rambled on anyway.  
Iacon is Cybertrons greatest city, Primal continued. And probably the most beautiful as well.  
Minerva paid only a little attention.  
The city is home to over five million Transformers, who live in relative peace there.  
That's nice. Minerva said quietly.  
In fact, I do believe that Red Alert told you a bit about Iacon.  
Yes she- Minerva paused. How did you know that?  
I know a lot, child. Primal winked.  
Minerva shook her head. Look, I'm sure this is fascinating, but why are you telling me all this? Did you come all the way here just to tell me old stories?  
Old stories? Primal laughed. Why child, do you not understand? The seeds of your future lie buried in the past!  
What's that mean? Minerva demanded.  
It will become clear child. Primal answered. Now, listen. I'm sure that you have never met anyone quite like me before.  
I can't say that I have. Minerva answered cautiously.  
I'm sure you wish to know how I know so much about you.  
Yes, that had crossed my mind once or twice-  
Child, I know more about you then even you do.  
What do you mean?  
I know you were once Kelly Hironobu.   
Minerva blinked. Well, yes, but how?  
I know exactly how you came into being as Minerva, I know the whole story.  
But how? Did Aidia tell you? Did-  
No child, I saw it.  
What are you talking about? Minerva cried in confusion. I don't understand!  
And that is why I am here. Primal confirmed.  
Minerva groaned and collapsed on the ground. What do you want from me? She demanded.  
Child, I know more then you will ever know. I've seen more then you have ever seen. And what you need to know, is that you have a part in our future. Primal said softly.  
What does that mean? Minerva asked bewilderedly.  
Let us focus at the problem at hand. Primal interrupted.  
What problem? Minerva asked helplessly.  
When you first came on-line, and you realized you were no longer human, I felt that. I felt your pain, your suffering, your shock.   
Minerva stared quietly at him.  
I also now feel your dilemma.  
  
You feel out of place, like an outcast, one being only of yourself, with no one to be with, no other like yourself. A rejection.  
Minerva bowed her head. I- how-  
Child, what I am here to tell you is that you belong here with us.  
Minervas head snapped up angrily. So, you've come all this way just to give me psychiatry session, is that it? Minerva demanded. What is this? Are you all working together? I don't belong, here or anywhere else, and I never will. Red Alert was right, I'm not an Autobot, and I never will be!  
Primal looked up at her sadly. An Autobot, you are not. But weather or not you will be remains to be seen.  
Minerva looked into his soft eyes, and felt terrible. Primal laid and large hand on her back gently. Sit down child. He said softly. Minerva obeyed, a little unwillingly, fearing more of his bizarre, cryptic messages. Primal looked at her. I feel your pain child.  
No you don't. Minerva said bitterly.  
Yes child. When you hurt, I hurt as well. I never came here to upset you.  
Well, you're not doing a good job at it.  
Child, I came here to help you make peace with yourself.  
What does that mean?  
You are afraid, child. Afraid of what you will become. Remember, back on that battlefield? You wanted to save Aidia. You had a weapon, but you could not fire. Why?  
Minerva stared angrily at the ground. Why was he bringing this up? Because I-  
Because you were afraid. You weren't afraid of Terrorwing turning on you, no. You were afraid that if you fired, you would become more like one of us.  
Minerva remained silent.  
If you were human, you would have fired. You were just saving a friends life. But because of your fear, your fear of yourself, you could not fire.  
Minerva looked up at him. The ape stepped forward.  
You see child, more depends on you then you realize. But if you are to take your place, then you must learn to conquer your fear.  
I feel like I'm in a bad movie. Minerva groaned.  
You have no idea child. Primal said softly. No idea at all.  
Minerva buried her head in her hands. I'm so confused.  
Primal touched her gently. He said. Let me make things clear for you."  
Minerva looked up.   
She felt a slight tugging at her chest, and suddenly she was in space, alone. A glowing, pulsating ball was in front of her. Minerva stared in awe at the swirling mixture of light and dark, captivated by its brilliance, and moving colors. What- is that? She whispered in awe, reaching out to touch it. It pulled away, then came back.   
It's you. She heard Primals voice, but could not see him. This is your spark, your soul, as humans would call it. The spark is what defines each individual transformer. It holds your place in the Matrix.  
Minerva gasped as suddenly thousands, no millions of sparks were swirling around her in the light, but one seemed separated. Minerva realized how different it was from the rest. How alone, and out of place it was.  
Then two small lights came forward and circled the outcast. The lights flashed around it. The lone spark seemed to pull back, as if afraid, but then the other two sparks came next to hers, it for the first time, Minerva saw how alike the sparks really were. Her spark came with the other two, then headed toward the swirling mixture of the Matrix. It spark stopped at the edge, as if afraid, but again the two other sparks came. They took up next to it, and suddenly, all of the other millions came around the outcast and seemed to welcome it in to the whirlpool. The spark pulled back, but then came forward. The two sparks that were with it bobbed up and down as if joyful, and every one of the other millions did the same. The lone spark then began to do the same, and was swept up into the vortex of light. Minerva felt happy for it, joyous! She felt peace come over her.  
When a spark awakens and joins the matrix, the entire universe rejoices. Primals voice said softly. You will never be rejected child. But your friends can only help so much. You must be the one to accept.  
  
Again the two were walking. Primal had once again resumed his talks about Cybertron, almost as if he was unaware their conversation had gone on. Minerva listened this time though. She began taking in the small details of the painting Primal was laying before her. Before long she had a definite image of what Cybertron was like.  
Before long, she was enjoying Primals company, the way he talked and the locations he described. She didn't even notice that it was an almost exact repeat of what he had said earlier, but this time, she was listening, and was pulled into every story he told.  
  
Hmm, the young Autobot an old fool. It seems the perfect opportunity, no?  
  
Night fell, and suddenly Minerva found that Primal had led her to a familiar spot.   
Is the cityscape not beautiful tonight? Primal asked softly.  
Minerva said, feeling for the first time since she had become an Autobot, peaceful. She didn't know why he had brought her here, but she didn't care. She felt safe with Primal. Nothing would happen this time.  
The two sat and stared over the cityscape for the longest time. Minerva watched the lights quietly, trying to sort through everything Primal had said. From the fascinating history of Cybertron to the odd, prophetic words he spoke, to the fantastic vision he had given her. It was so much to process, and though some of it made her uncomfortable, most of it was giving her peace.  
Primal, however, stared solemnly at the sky, as though waiting for something.  
The sky darkened, and it came.  
  
In a flash, Minerva was transported back. She saw Aidia in Terrorwings mouth, screaming helplessly. Again she picked up the gun. Again Red Alert called out to her to fire. Again she could not.  
Then she was back in the present, witnessing it all over again. Terrorwings massive form had swooped in from the sky, and had grabbed Primal in his massive jaws. Minerva screamed in horror as Terrorwing held the ape-bot in his jaws.  
Well, well, look where we are again. She heard Terrorwings voice as his lower half came up behind her. Dimly, Minerva felt a gun in her hand. How it got there, she didn't know. She pointed and aimed, only to here a massive laugh behind her.  
You cannot shoot! Terrorwing's booming laugh taunted her. You've taken this test before, and you failed! You are no Autobot! You are a weakling, a coward, an outcast!  
Minerva trembled. She had Terrorwings head in her sights. She could see Primal looking down at her, expectantly. Waiting.  
Suddenly Minerva heard her voice- her old voice. Don't shoot! It pleaded. If you do, you'll destroy what's left of me! Kelly cried. You'll destroy me!  
Listen to it! Terrorwing ordered. Hear it! That's your humanity! Shoot, and it dies! Don't shoot and he dies! Terrorwings Lynx-head motioned towards Primal. Make your choice! Are you a human, or an Autobot?  
Minerva quivered, unable to cope.  
Don't shoot! She heard Kelly pleading.  
Shoot, I dare you! Terrorwing cackled.  
Then one last voice pierced her spark. Remember the lone spark Minerva! That is you! Make your step forward!  
Are you an Autobot, or a human? Terrorwing taunted.  
  
Please don't shoot! Kelly cried.  
I'M AN AUTOBOT!  
She fired, once, twice, three times. Terrorwing roared in pain and dropped Primal. Its lower half hissed. Amazing, I didn't think you could do it! Too bad you have to die now! Minerva turned and fired at it. Terrorwing ignored the blast and charged forward. Minerva closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end-  
And there was a bright blue flash of light.  
  
Minerva opened her eyes. Everything seemed peaceful. Primal was looking at her expectantly.  
Shall we go home? He asked.  
What happened? Minerva asked in confusion.  
You passed the test. Primal answered, taking her hand. There is a bright future ahead of you child. Take care of it.  
  
You're going already? Aidia asked, disappointed. But you just got here!  
I know daughter. Primal sighed. But I have much business to attend to.  
I am glad you came. Optimus Prime said quietly.  
It was good to see you too. Primal answered.  
Minerva stared quietly at Primal. He glanced at her. Do you have something to say, child?  
Minerva stepped forward. I- Yes. Thank you. She grabbed Primal in a tight hug. For everything.  
Primal smiled, and held her close. I've said it before, but much of the future relies on you. Remember that. Keep safe.  
I will. Minerva promised.  
Good-bye Primal. Aidia hugged the ape to. I'll miss you.  
Me too. Primal turned to Elita 1 and Optimus Prime. You two will remember what I told you, yes?  
Of course. Elita hugged Primal as well. Then Optimus stepped forward.  
This is it. He said softly. It was good to see you old man.  
Indeed. Good-bye Optimus Prime. Primal hugged him tightly.  
Good-bye... Optimus. Prime answered.  
Minerva started. Wait, what did you say-  
Primal looked at her and winked, then disappeared into the shuttle. Minerva stared after him.  
As the shuttle left the docking bay, she heard something echo in her head.  
The seeds of our future lie buried in your past.  
Minerva smiled. She didn't know what it meant, but she had a feeling shed find out.  
  
Minerva looked up as Red Alert, Recoil and Chromia came up to her. Red Alert stepped forward. We're going back downtown tonight/. Would you like to come with us?  
I thought you said I would never fit in. Minerva said softly.  
I- I was wrong. Red Alert answered hesitantly.  
What made you change your mind? Minerva asked.  
Red Alert looked around nervously. I found a message from a certain Primal on my bunk...  
Minerva smiled. I think that's enough. I'd be happy to go!  
Red Alert looked up. Will you forgive me?  
Of course! Minerva answered, smiling.  
Red Alert and Minerva started off. So, tell me some more about Prowl. Minerva began.  
He's a bit of a klutz, but downright romantic when you get used to him. Red Alert said, chatting away happily.  
Aidia appeared behind Recoil and Chromia. I think they'll be getting along ok. She said happily.  
I do to. Chromia answered. I do to.  
  
Afterword:  
  
This would have come to you a LOT sooner, in fact, I WROTE it while on vacation, and I WOULD have posted it, but Fanfic.net doesn't supports the comp I was using, and then when I sent it BACK to my comp, there were all sorts of compatibility issues '''' Anyway, this may be the most... poetic of the series by far. If you thought this was supposed to be funny, I hate you.   
  
In case you can't guess, Primal is the very rare Air Attack Optimus Primal toy. I originally did not plan to include him in the series, being that he is, technically, a Beast Machines character, but when I saw the label Autobot Spiritual Leader, I couldn't resist.  
  
Anyway, next up! Mercenary Pursuits: Obsidian and Switchback!  



End file.
